Legenden der Aldor/3-4
Die Trommeln der Warsong (Tribute to Thala Serrar and Rhoniriel) Dumpfes Dröhnen über der Feste der Silverwing. Die Musik des Krieges lag wieder einmal über den Schlachtfeldern Ashenvales. Hier und dort brannten noch die Kriegsgeräte vergangener Kämpfe. Hier und dort lag noch der getötete Soldat verlorener Gefechte. Aber ungeachtet dessen sammelte sich bereits das Frischfleisch für den nächsten blutigen Streit in den Hallen des Sägewerks der Warsong. Zusammengezwängt und dicht beieinander standen die Orcs und Trolle vor den Gittern der Zugänge. Hechelnd und geifernd, warteten sie auf das befreiende Dröhnen des orcischen Kriegshorns. Nach schier endlosem Warten war es endlich soweit. Die fasrigen Holzgitter öffneten ihre Pforten, die Kriegsmeister verschlossen die Tore hinter ihren Kämpfern und riefen zur Schlacht! "Die Orcischen Bestien bedrohen einmal mehr unsere Wälder und unsere geliebte Heimat! Ich befehle euch, Krieger der Kaldorei! Zeigt keine Gnade! Schlachtet sie alle ab!" rief der General der Thala Serrar, Shellé Silberpfeil, ehe sie ihren Bogen schulterte und mit vier ihrer besten Krieger durch den mittleren Zugangstunnel der Silverwingfeste hinausstürmte. Ihr folgten die schwer gerüsteten Schildwachen und ein Druide, während der verbliebene Rest der Truppen sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit und dem Segen des Mondes anschickte, einen Hinterhalt in der Festung zu legen. Sternenklare Nacht über Ashenvale. Es lag der Duft von Kiefernwald, von Zimt und klaren Flusswasser in der Luft. Doch vermochte er nicht den Gestank der Orcs und den kupfernen Geruch des Blutes zu überdecken. Leicht grinsend schloss Rhoniriel die Augen. Auf Hyjal hatte sie noch Seite an Seite mit den Grünhäuten gekämpft. Aber das änderte jetzt nicht das Geringste. "Für Elune!" Schrie Shellé den anstürmenden Orcs entgegen, bevor nur Milisekunden später ein Pfeil von ihrer Bogensehne schnellte und zielgenau das Herz des Schamanen durchbohrte. Das Blut sprudelte nur so aus dem entstandenem Loch heraus, vor die Füße seiner hordischen Kameraden, ehe er röchelnd zu Boden ging. Doch das hielt die Orcs keineswegs vom Angriff ab. Im Gegenteil bestärkte es sie nur in ihrem Kampfrausch. Bellend und Jubelnd brachen sie über die Angriffslinie der Thala Serrar herein. Die Troll- und Orcwelpen waren unerfahren aber zahlenmäßig 2zu1 überlegen. Das Splittern von Holz, die gequälten Schreie der Sterbenden und das klirren aufeinander prallender Klingen ertönte diese Nacht wie keine andere zuvor über der Warsongschlucht. "Jandyr! Rhoniriel! Folgt mir!" Rief General Silberpfeil ihren beiden Kriegern zu, die sich just in diesem Augenblick durch den Körper eines Trolls schneideten und nur blutige Stücke zurückließen. "Da vorne!" Hastig erhob Shelle ihre Gleve und deutete auf einen Hügel nur etwa zwanzig Meter neben ihnen, wo sich ein Orc und zwei düstere knochige Gestalten daran machten die Kriegsflagge der Horde in das Holz einer Balliste der Silverwingfestung zu rammen. Grinsend machte sich der Verlassene Todespirscher daran, die Leichen in früheren Schlachten gefallener Nachtelfen über das Banner spießen zu wollen. "Anu'dora!" Fauchte die Schildwache, Rhoniriel heraus. Die Augen zornig zusammengezogen eilte sie voraus. Ungeachtet der Pfeile und Äxte welche ihr entgegengeworfen wurden und wie Nadelstiche an ihrer uralten Rüstungen abprallten. Lachend sprang einer der Troll Beserker, mit schwarz bemaltem Gesicht und einer bestialischen Axt über ihren Kopf hinweg. Darauf setztend, ihr mit einem gekonnten Streich den Schädel zu spalten. Doch der Welpe irrte sich. Geschmeidig setzte die Nachtelfe ihre Knie auf den Boden und rutschte über den vom Blut erweichten Untergrund unter dem Sprung des Trolls hinweg, nur um ihm mit ihrer geschärften Klinge den Bauch aufzuschlitzen. Ein innerliches Lächeln huschte durch ihre Gedanken, als die dunklen Gedärme ihres Feindes über ihrem in der eile erhobenem Schild hereinbrachen und wie Regen darüber prasselten. Es war Blut. Warmes Blut, welches an ihrer schimmernden Rüstung klebte. Mehr noch als nur ein Flüssigkeit. Das Blut der Orcs war das einzige was ihren Frevel sühnen konnte. "Vorwärts! Auf ihr Kinder der Sterne!" Rief Jandyr, einer der Nachtelfischen Kämpfer und rannte los , Rhoniriel hinterher. Ihm folgend, die wilden Nachtelfen der Thala Serrar, sich wie ein Wirbelsturm einen Weg durch die Reihen ihrer Feinde, zum Banner der Horde bahnend. "BESTIE!" Schrie sie mit lauter Kehle dem Verlassenem ins Gesicht, nachdem sie mehrere Meter in die Höhe auf die Balliste gesprungen war. Mit einem lauten Grunzen endete das Leben des orcischen Kriegers, als die Schildwache ihn mit einer eiligst aufgenommen Lanze aufspiesste und von der Balliste stieß. "Wir sind nicht schnell genug!" Rief Shélle ihren Soldaten zu, fürchtend, dass die Orcs die aufgepflanzte Flagge Horde auf dem Grund Silverwingfeste als Zeichen des Sieges betrachten könnten und sofort mehr Truppen schicken würden. "Reisst sie nieder!" Ertönte es wieder von ihr, bevor sie dem nächsten Gegner einen weiteren Pfeil durch das Auge trieb. "VERDAMMTE ELFE!" Zischte der Verlassene Todespirscher und zückte seine blanken vergifteten Dolche , mit einem unnatürlich weitem wie hohem Sprung sich zu der Elfe katapultierend. Hämisch grinsend rammte er die gezackten Waffen in die Seiten der Schildwache, welche unter grauenhaften Schmerzen aufschrie und sich hastig umwandte um mit ihrem Schild auszuholen, nur um den Untoten um einen halben Zentimeter zu verfehlen. "Rhoniriel!" Hörte sie weit hinter sich, wo ihre Kameraden versuchten zur Flagge durchzudringen , von welcher sie nur so wenige Meter entfernt war. Bei der Göttin. Sie MUSSTE sie einfach niedereissen! "ANU'DORA!" Von letzter Kraft beseelt packte Rhoniriel das Banner der Horde mit beiden Händen. Blut quillte aus ihren Wunden, der nächste Stich des Verlassenen war nicht weniger Präzise als die ersten beiden und zerstach ihr Herz in der Mitte. Ein kalter Schmerz, kühl wie Meeresbriesen der Dunkelküste und umso heisser war ihr Hass, den sie ein letztes mal würde nutzen können. "FÜR DIE GÖTTIN!" Schrie sie mit gigantischer Lautstärke heraus, weit über die Warsongsschlucht hinweg vernehmbar, ein letztes mal das Feuer der Schlacht in ihrem Herz entfachend! Wuchtig drehte sie sich mit der schweren Flagge der Horde zu ihrem Angreifer um, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe sie selbigen auf die Spitze eben jener aufpflanzte und den gurgelnden Untoten wahrlich unangespitzt mit dem Banner nach unten in den Boden rammte. Grüne Flüssigkeit spritze zu ihr hinauf, gepaart mit dem Blut ihrer eigenen Hände. Doch all das war nun ohne Bedeutung. Ein allerletztes mal spannte sie ihre Muskeln an und zog das Holz samt des noch immer zuckenden Verlassenen aus der feuchten Erde. Nur einen Meter von der nächsten Klippe entfernt, wankte sie mit beidem, hoch erhobenen über ihrem Kopf auf selbige zu. Doch plötzlich krallten sich die Klauen eines Verlassenen in ihre Arme, sie daran hindern wollend, das Banner herunterzuwerfen. Aber Niemand vermochte sie nun noch aufzuhalten. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten genügte, wo ihre Kameraden verbittert gegen die Orcs ankämpften, um ihren Entschluss zu festigen. "Elune!" Erklang es gegenüber der Warsongfeste, als das Banner der Horde wie ein Stein von der Klippe fiel und die Nachtelfe sowie zwei der Verlassenen mit sich in die tiefe zog. "Brecht den Angriff ab und blast zum Rückzug....Für Heute. " Grunzte Gorgek seinen Rottenmeister an und knirschte laut mit den Zähnen, ehe er der verlorenen Schlacht den Rücken kehrte. Blut für deinen Gott! (Tribute to Khurn) Eisiger Wind hatte die "Daelin" weit ab vom Kurs gebracht. Zu nah an die Küste Northrends, wo all die schauerlichen Kreaturen aus den Schreckgeschichten für kleine Kinder lauerten. Nicht zuletzt, die Horden der Untoten Geißel, welche die Welt mit Schatten zu überziehen drohten. Nein. Beim Licht, Captain Goldkorn wollte nun wirklich in die Fänge dunkler Kultisten und monströser nordischer Beserker fallen. Aber gerade das war dem bedauernswerten Schiff aus Kul Tiras und seiner Besatzung passiert. Die wenigen Matrosen die das Glück hatten einen schmerzvollen schnellen Tod zu sterben lag zerstückelt auf dem Deck. Aber die vielen unglücklichen Männer, die den Akolyten eines dunklen niederen Gottes in die Hände fielen, wurden auf brutalste Weise und so langsam wie möglich rituell geopfert. Die grässlich entstellten Fratzen der Kultisten sammelten sich bei den, in den Frachträumen des Schiffes errichteten Sammelbecken und tranken das Blut ihrer Opfer. Unter ihnen auch einer, der so riesig und bestialisch wirkte, dass er kaum noch zu den menschlichen Wesen gezählt werden konnte. "Khurn...Komm. Folge mir auf die Brücke." Murmelte ein in finster schwarzrote Kleider gehüllte älterer Mann. Mit einem Nicken , stapfte der mit Tierfellen und schweren grauen Eisenplatten bestückte Krieger die Treppe hinauf aufs Deck, seinem Meister hinterher. Schwaches Sonnenlicht empfing ihn , den Blick zum sich lichtendem Himmel, wo die so selten gewordene Sonne ihr Antlitz zeigte und die kreidebleiche Haut des Barbaren streichelte. "Diese schwachen Matrosen..sie warn die Mühe nicht wert." Eröffnete der Kultistenführer und strich über das getrocknete Blut am Steuerrad des Schiffes, ehe er beide Hände darauf legte. "Meister?" Fragte Khurn in einer tiefen raunenden Stimme. "Wir segeln nach Süden...Dort muss es mehr von ihnen geben. Dort wo es Früchte von den Bäumen regnet und die verweichlichten Südländer in Genusssucht und Dekadenz schwälgen...Da werden wir suchen und die Gelüste unseres Gottes befriedigen." Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, da glimmten seine Hände für wenige Sekunden dunkelblau auf, ehe der unheilige Zauber ohne sein körperliches zutun das Schiff in Bewegung setzte. "Dieses Schiff wird uns nach Boralus...und von dort nach Stormwind bringen. Dies muss eine große Stadt sein. Zumindest glaube ich dass,nachdem was hier in diesen Aufzeichnungen steht." Mit der rechten Hand hielt er Khurn eine durchweichte Landkarte vor die Nase, mit welcher er offensichtlich jedoch wenig anfangen konnte. Nur kurz hob er eine Augenbraue , riss dem Alten das Blatt aus der Hund und zerknüllte es. "Dieses...Ding hier? Fährt von alleine?" Brummte der Barbar und legte eine Hand auf den Schaft seines rostigen klobigen Schwertes. "Aber sicher." Antwortete ihm der Meister knapp, während er mit dem Blick längst auf dem offenem Meer war und seine Pläne schmiedete. Khurn schmunzelte, oder zumindest sah es so aus, als seine Klinge unter dem Umhang hervor wirbelte und seinen Meister quer in zwei blutige Hälften schnitt. Ein fleischiges Platschen ertönte, als die Körperteile zu Boden gingen, begleitetem von dem erschrockenem Raunen der Kultisten, die nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm standen. "KHURN? WAS TUST DU?!" Schrie ihm einer entgegen. Mit von seinen eigenen Zähnen zer%#@#!%nen, blutigen Lippen antwortete der Krieger, sich im selben Atemzug zu den anderen umdrehend. "Ich befriedige das Verlangen meines Gottes...... DENN MEIN GOTT DÜRSTET NACH BLUT!"